1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case for packaging and dispensing a powdery or semi-fluid product. This product is, in particular, a powder for a care personal or make-up product for the skin or for the hair, and more especially, a powder, cheek blusher or eyeshadow, or a make-up foundation.
2. Discussion of the Background
Related cases for make-up powder comprise a rigid body closed by a lid, which case accommodates a vertically movable receptacle or rigid pan containing the powder and a screen capable of allowing the powder to pass. These cases comprise, moreover, an applicator element such as a puff disposed on the screen. A mechanical pressure exerted by the puff on the screen makes it possible to take up a certain quantity of powder.
Unfortunately, because of the uncontrollable mobility of the screen in this type of case, the powder is in permanent contact with the screen, in particular when the case is moved or shaken when in its closed position, which frequently happens when the case is carried in a handbag or in a traveling case. This permanent contact between the powder and the screen produces a considerable emergence of powder coming to impregnate or permanently overload the puff. Thus when the user opens the case to make herself up, the surplus powder deposited on the puff escapes, fouling the whole case and the surrounding space. Such a case thus has the drawback of a bad seal with respect to the powder.
Moreover, related powder compacts similar to those described above, comprise furthermore a damping and/or aerating means. Such a case is, in particular, described in FR-A-2719202. The damping and/or aerating means has the purpose of decompacting and/or aerating the powder between successive take-up operations.
In this type of case, the powder is permanently acted on by the damping and/or aerating means and remains constantly in contact with the screen, in particular, in the closed position when the case is shaken. Moreover, the forced ventilation of the powder when the case is shaken promotes its emergence from the receptacle. This case, therefore, has the same disadvantages of an imperfect seal with respect to the powder.
Furthermore, the above types of cases do not permit the storage and dispensing of semi-fluid products. Indeed, since such products readily flow out under their own weight they would escape via the screen from the receptacle in too large a quantity. This would result in too heavy an impregnation of the applicator element by the product, rendering it unusable.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,557,620 describes an applicator case for a powdery product wherein the emergence of the product is promoted by having a bellows-type device available beneath the reserve of the product, allowing pressurized air to be injected in contact with the powder. The powder is contained in a reservoir with a fixed volume. Such devices also pose sealing problems during their carriage, as well as problems concerning accuracy of the dosing of the powder. However, these problems are not critical for the application envisaged in that document, that is to say, the application of a charcoal or maize starch-type powder before a surface is painted.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,703 describes a case in which there is inserted a powder reservoir, taking the form of deformable or pliable structure whose top forms a screen through which the product is forced to emerge under the effect of pressure exerted on the side remote from the screen with a view to its dispensing by means of a puff-type element. The drawback of such a device lies mainly in the fact that the screen is supported by a deformable or pliable structure and is therefore not mounted at a fixed height in the case. There does indeed arise the problem of the accurate dosing of the product on the puff, inasmuch as the screen could give way under the effect of pressure exerted by means of the puff. Moreover, during the carriage of such a case, the sizeable free space which may exist between the screen and the puff allows the powdery product to pass through the screen, thus unduly impregnating the applicator and producing dirty marks during the opening of the case.
Thus there remains the need for a packaging and dispensing case for a powdery or semifluid product, which allows a sufficient quantity of the product to be taken up, without an excessive emergence of the product during transport and/or storage.
The Applicant has surprisingly found that a case with a rigid body and a flexible bottom, associated with a fixed screen, allow the above drawbacks to be remedied. With such a confirmation, the product is brought to pass through the meshes of the screen only when a force is exerted on the flexible bottom, since pressure applied to the screen does not in fact produce any appreciable action on the axial position of the screen. On the other hand, the use can control perfectly the quantity taken up by the applicator inasmuch as the screen cannot give way under the effect of a force exerted perpendicularly to its surface by means of an applicator or exerted directly with the fingers.
Thus, an object of the present invention is to provide a case for the packaging and dispensing of at least one powdery or semifluid product, comprising a rigid body and a flexible bottom, delimiting with the body at least one variable volume compartment containing the product and at least one screen on the side remote from the flexible bottom. The screen is capable of allowing the product to pass during pressure on the flexible bottom and is fixedly mounted along the axis of the case and inside the case.
The variable volume compartment can be defined by the walls of the body themselves or else by the walls of a receptacle. Thus in an advantageous way, the body comprises an emergent opening in which there is accommodated a receptacle containing the product, the soft bottom then forming part of the receptacle. This receptacle is advantageously fixedly mounted relative to the body of the case.
Advantageously, the flexible bottom, the opening and the variable volume compartment have cross-sections that are substantially identical and aligned along an axis X. This characteristic makes it possible to optimize the emptying of the compartment with a variable volume by allowing pressure to be applied over substantially the whole surface of the bottom of the compartment. This is, in particular, not the case in U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,703 discussed above, where the opening coincides only with a central portion of the bottom of the reservoir.
Advantageously, the screen is accommodated in the variable volume compartment. However, it may be accommodated above the compartment. Preferably, it is situated at a distance from the free surface of the product so as to restrict the fortuitous emergence of the product.
The body of the case of the present invention is constituted by a rigid, that is to say a non-deformable, material and in particular a material chosen from plastic materials, glass wood, composite materials, and combinations thereof. It may take any possible shape and the receptacle may have a shape which may or may not be adapted to that of the hole of the body of the case.
The present invention applies to any kind of powdery or semi-fluid product, and more especially to make-up and/or skin care products. Thus the products may take the form of a powder of a granulometric size ranging from 1 xcexcm to 100 xcexcm, and preferably ranging from 6 xcexcm to 20 xcexcm. It may also take the form of a semi-fluid product having a viscosity ranging from 10xe2x88x922 Paxc2x7s to 0.15 Paxc2x7s, and preferably from 5xc3x9710xe2x88x922 to 0.12 Paxc2x7s, that is to say, 10 to 150 times the viscosity of water.
The case of the present invention has the advantage that it allows an easy and accurate dosing of the product to be taken up without compressing it, while ensuring an excellent seal with respect to the product. This seal is, in particular, due to the rigid body and fixed screen. The fixing of the screen is ensured by any known means, for example, by means of a hook, a catch engagement device, by a notch, by a means pressing it against an edge of the body, or even by a system combining two or three of these means. This fixing is either on the upper edge of the body or on the upper edge of the receptacle when a receptacle is provided.
With a view toward improving the taking up of the product, the upper surface of the body, on the side remote from the flexible bottom is substantially at the same level as the screen or at a slightly lower level.
The flexible bottom of the case contributes not only to the taking up of this product but also to the blowing in of air into the product with a view to decompacting it and to moving it towards the screen, in the form of a cloud of particles when the product is in the form of a powder, or in a more fluid form when the product is in a semifluid form. This bottom may be constituted by one or several parts of any flexible material.
Advantageously, the flexible or soft bottom has a piston, a flexible membrane made in particular of a thermoformable elastomer, a part made of a foam having open or half open cells, a bellows, a movable plate, or a combination of two or more of these elements. In particular, the flexible bottom may comprise a flexible membrane, supporting a foam which faces towards the product and is possibly in contact with the product, or yet again a piston directed towards the product and interposed between the membrane and the foam. The flexible membrane may also support a piston directly in contact with the product.
Advantageously, the flexible bottom has, in its rest position a profile projecting on the opposite side to the variable volume compartment, and, in an actuating position for dispensing the product through the screen a profile substantially opposed to the profile of the flexible membrane in its rest position. By way of example, the profile (in the form of a skullcap) is convex towards the outside of the case in the rest position of the flexible bottom, and convex towards the inside in the actuating position. This characteristic contributes towards reducing the force to be applied for producing the emergence of the product and to allowing the flexible bottom a longer travel so as to facilitate the complete emptying of the compartment containing the product.
The foam is preferably formed by a material chosen from thermoplastic porous materials such as, in particular, foams of polyether or of polyurethane, latex foams, or elastomeric foams. These foams have, in particular, from 10% to 80% of open cells by volume.
In practice, the cells of the part made of foam may have an opening (pore size) ranging from 0.005 mm to 2 mm and preferably ranging from 0.1 to 1.5 mm. The thickness of the foam depends in particular on the quantity of air that one wishes to blow into the product and/or on the deformation one wishes to obtain to bring the product in contact with the screen and/or to break up the product aggregates. Of course, the thickness of the foam also depends on the thickness of the case.
Depending on the application envisaged, and in particular on the nature of the product, the taking up of the product may be effected with the user""s fingers, or better still with an applicator element which may be a puff or a brush. The applicator element may, moreover, be constituted by a deformable material capable of adapting to the shape of each mesh of the screen so as to take up the product trapped in each of the meshes in the best possible way. In particular the applicator element may have bristles having a length and a population density such that they facilitate the taking up of the product. Instead of bristles, it may have feathers, a flocked surface or pores imparting the nature of a foam thereto.
Finally, the applicator element may be covered and/or impregnated by at least one additive chosen from bactericidal agents and slip agents. The presence of a slip agent has the function of facilitating the spreading of the product on the skin. The presence of the bactericidal agent is to prevent the formation of colonies of bacteria inside the applicator element because of its regular contact with the skin.
For protecting the contents of the case, and more particularly the receptacle, there may be a cover that can either be removed permanently before the first use, or be repositioned after each use. This cover may be replaced by a stopper. In this case, the part of the case having to receive the stopper, and in particular the receptacle, must have a screwthread complementary to that of the stopper.
The case of the present invention may in particular comprise a rigid frame or flap, which may or may not be detachable, intended to ensure, possibly in combination with the applicator element, a seal with respect to the product. The frame permits access to the product and optionally, the fixing of the screen. The frame may be fixed in a detachable or non-detachable manner, for example by means of a hinge, to the body of the case. When it is provided, the frame may, moreover, serve to accommodate the applicator element and in particular a puff.
With a view toward improving the seal of the case with respect to the product, other sealing means may be provided between the receptacle and the rigid body. These sealing means are advantageously identical with the means for fixing the receptacle to the body of the case.
To improve still further the seal of the case, the case may have a lid. Moreover, sealing means may be provided between the lid and the cover. In this case, the applicator element may constitute the sealing means.
To take up the product present in the case, two opposing pressures are exerted on either side of the screen, and more especially on the flexible bottom and the screen.
Thus a first pressure is exerted, for example, by the fingers of one hand on the flexible bottom, and a second pressure opposing the first is exerted on the product via the applicator element (the puff), by means of the fingers of the other hand. These two pressures make it possible at the same time to take up and dose the product. The second pressure which compresses the flexible bottom makes it possible to drive air inside the product and to bring the product into contact with the screen. During the take-up of the product, the screen remains immovable relative to the rigid body.
To facilitate the application of the pressure to the flexible bottom, the bottom may have a rigid, possibly non-slip, gripping zone.
The function of the screen is to spread the product homogeneously over the applicator element during the take up. Advantageously the shape and the thickness of the screen, as well as the size of its meshes are such that they allow a given quantity of the product to be trapped inside them without the product escaping when the pressures are no longer exerted on either side of the screen.
In particular, the screen may be formed by a woven or non-woven material, by a grill, a foam, a film or a perforated surface or by a combination of these elements. The mesh size of the screen may range from 1 xcexcm to 2.5 mm, preferably from 30 xcexcm to 600 xcexcm and even better from 50 xcexcm to 300 xcexcm. The meshes of the screen can be of any shape. Moreover, the screen can be impregnated with bactericidal or bacteriostatic additives. Furthermore, they may be provided with any kind of flock coating. In this case, the meshes of the screen can be larger than those indicated above because the hairs of the flock coating reduce the sizes of the openings. Moreover, the screen may be of a flat or curved shape (concave or convex).
A screen with a concave shape could produce the formation of accumulations of the product in the deepest part in the course of progressive take-up operations. However, the presence of the flexible bottom ensuring in particular the aeration function and/or the function of drawing up the product makes it possible to avoid an undesirable accumulation of the product in the meshes of the screen; the drawing up of the product accumulated beneath the screen towards the bottom of the compartment takes place when the pressures on the screen and the flexible bottom stop being exerted and when the bottom returns into its initial position.
Advantageously, means may be provided for fixing the receptacle on the body. These fixing means can be permanent (bonding, catch engagement or welding) or temporary (a frame taking the receptacle sandwich-wise between the frame and the body of the case). The use of temporary fixing means makes it possible to change the receptacle as often as desired. Thus it is possible to use with the same case different receptacles containing different products in alternation (powder, eyeshadows of different colors). These receptacles constitute refills. For example, a user may start with skin care by using a refill containing a (skin) care cream, then replace the (skin) care refill by a refill containing a makeup powder. Optionally, the case may comprise several refills containing products of different kinds. To each of these refills, there corresponds one variable volume compartment and one opening in the body which are capable of receiving the refills.
The refill or refills may be inserted in the opening or openings of the body of the case through the bottom, or even better, through the top of the body. The refills may each comprise a flexible bottom, the product to be dispensed, a screen, various sealing means and means for fixing the screen. In this case, the screen is preferably fixed on the upper side edges of each refill.
Accordingly, the present invention provides for a case for a powdery or semifluid product, with the case comprising a rigid body and a flexible bottom, the rigid body and the flexible bottom defining at least one variable volume compartment which contains the product and at least one screen. The at least one screen is capable of allowing the product to pass therethrough during a pressure application of the flexible bottom, and the screen is mounted inside of the case and fixed against movement along an axis of the case.
Additionally, the present invention provides for a case for a powdery or semifluid product, with the case comprising containing means for containing a product; perforated means mounted on one part of the containing means for permitting the product in the containing means to pass therethrough; and flexible means mounted on a second part of the containing means for applying pressure to the product in the containing means, so as to cause the product to pass through the perforated means.